


jealous sex | iwaioi

by randomhaikyuutrash



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Randomness, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomhaikyuutrash/pseuds/randomhaikyuutrash
Summary: oikawa is mad at iwaizumi.
Kudos: 9





	jealous sex | iwaioi

type: one shot, bxb

warnings: dirty talking, degrading, oikawa uses "sir", blowjobs, no protection or prep, a lot of curse words haha BYEE and also shitty writing idk how to write smut SHDHSJS

genre: smut with soft aftercare

sunmary: oikawa is mad at iwaizumi and thus ignores him. but it's kinda hard to ignore when he's pinned under iwaizumi, begging to be fucked.

[]

"oi shittykawa." iwaizumi called out but of course, the setter was ignoring him.

"oikawa."

no response.

"you've been ignoring me for the whole day now."

still nothing.

"fine, you want it that way?" he growled, voice going octaves lower.

"oikawa. look at me." he demanded, "now."

the male gulped and looked at his boyfriend.

iwaizumi harshly grabbed his chin. "you're gonna pay for the amount of hours you've ignored me." he growled, pinning oikawa down and roughly kissed him.

oikawa's body felt hot, very fast, and soon was moaning into the kiss while the latter undressed him. 

"iwa-" "that's not my name, slut." the male smirked.

"s-sir please."

"please what?" "fuck - ah - me!"

iwaizumi scoffed, "tell me one good reason why i should, whore."

"i-im sorry sir! i was m-mad - ah! - b-because y-you kept talking to th-the girls!" he successfully moaned out. iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

"so what have you been doing the whole day? begging to be fucked by other men?" 

"n-no sir! p-please!" 

"get on your knees." he demanded, and oikawa immediately obeyed.

the male heard the belt unbuckle, "you're gonna suck my dick like a good whore you are. and do not think of touching yourself. do you understand?" 

oikawa nodded.

"i want words, kitten. or is your throat too fucked up from sucking other men's dick?" "no sir! I'll be good!" he cried out, "that's what i thought. now get to sucking."

oikawa gave his dick small kitten licks and sneakily swiped his younger on the tip. iwaizumi groaned and grabbed a handful of hair, pushing oikawa's head all the way down, causing him to choke and gag.

muffled moans came from the boys mouth while his boyfriend mercilessly fucked his throat.

"ah fuck.. im gonna come.." he groaned, throwing his head back. and after a few more strokes, the male spilled his seed into his throat.

"up on the bed, now." he instructed.

once he got on the bed, iwaizumi took off his own shirt, exposing his toned abs (cannot relate ehem)

"you.. did you just come from sucking dick?" he taunted, groping the wet patch on oikawa's lose pajama pants.

"i-im sorry sir! i didn't mean to!" he cried, grabbing his arms. "you're lucky today baby, or else i would've punished you by now."

and as soon as iwaizumi took off oikawa's pants and boxers, he was met with his dick leaking pre cum.

"you'll take my dick, raw. you can take it right?" he asked, oikawa hesitantly nodding and iwaizumi could see the fear in his eyes. "if it hurts, use the safe word, alright?" he softly asked

(always ask for consent kids!)

"im gonna put it in." he groaned as he felt oikawa's walls tighten on his dick.

"p-please move, sir."

iwaizumi slowly thrusted, making sure not to hurt oikawa but his place started to quicken, desperate for release again.

"w-wait iwa- sir! im gonna co - ah - come!" he moaned out, grabbing the latter's shoulders.

"then come." iwaizumi scoffed, quickening his pace.

"a-ah w-wait!" he squealed, no words formed after that, getting cum on his own stomach.

"iwaizumi.." he moaned out, "we're not done yet, i haven't came in you."

"what wait - ah!" oikawa squealed, suddenly riding iwaizumi. "sir.."

"what? i thought you liked riding me?" 

oikawa blushed at his words, "ride me princess." "ah but i can't.."

"yes you can and you will." his words gave oikawa goosebumps and the latter used his remaining strength to ride him.

"sir i- im gonna cum again!" he cried, ass sore from bouncing on his dick. "come for me princess." iwaizumi groaned, and oikawa came, for the 5th? no, 6th time that night. "iwa chan.. sensitive.." 

"hold on princess, im about to come." he moaned and finally released his seed inside oikawa, the setter moaning as field filled to the brim.

"t-thank you.. iwa chan." he slurred, and iwaizumi chucked. "you were good today princess," he carried oikawa to the bathroom and both showered and while oikawa was changing, the latter changed the sheets.

"mm iwa chan, my ass hurts." he whined, "yeah yeah whatever. you should sleep now, i made you too tired, hm?"

"hmmm night iwa chan~" he giggled, hugging him closer. iwaizumi smiled and kissed him on the forehead, "good night oikawa."

**Author's Note:**

> hi idk how to write


End file.
